Learner's Permit
by PirateLeia
Summary: Charlie learns how to drive. Chaos ensues.


**Learner's Permit**

**By PirateLeia**

**Charlie Eppes apparently doesn't have a driver's license. When I was made aware of that tidbit of knowledge, I decided it would make a good fanfic idea.**

**Rated K+ (The "+" is because there's kissing, mention of terrorism, and Meagan says h-e-double hockey sticks.)**

**No Character Deaths or Injuries.**

**Humor, with a little Romance and Crime.**

**Oneshot**

**Please R&R!**

The wind whipped Amita's hair, billowing it out behind her as a cloud of curls. She looked so beautiful, Charlie couldn't help glancing back at her in the rearview mirror.  
"Eyes on the road, ," Larry admonished.  
"Yeah, Chuck, " Don said, "We don't want a repeat of last time."  
Charlie rolled his eyes. "We survived, didn't we?"  
"Just barely."  
The incident the two brothers were referring to was the last time Charlie was learning how to drive.  
He hadn't seen the mailbox until it was too late. Miraculously, nobody was hurt, but the car was damaged, and the mailbox was reduced to a pitiful pile of metal. Charlie finally had a Learner's permit again, and he was cruising around in a rental convertible Larry had picked out.  
"Look out!" Amita shouted, and Charlie swerved just in time to avoid colliding with an oncoming vehicle.  
"Sorry."  
By the time the FBI office was in sight, everyone was more than ready to get out of the car, and Larry was even looking a little green.

"Finally, it's over," Don said with relief.

Charlie shot his brother a death glare. That induced a juvenile-like face-making contest between the two brothers.

In his distraction, Charlie failed to notice the oncoming vehicle until a shout rang out in Amita's breathy voice. "CAR!"

Charlie saw a black, FBI-issued van was pulling out of the parking lot, heading right for him.

The car bucked forward as Charlie slammed on the brake. The squeal of tires, the crash, and then a loud string of expletives.

For the few seconds it took for the smoke to clear, nobody moved, until the inhabitants of the black van approached the car, guns drawn.

"Step out of the car with your hands above your head."

Charlie began to comply, when he recognized the voice.

"Colby?"

"Carlie?"

Charlie stepped out of the car. Then Meagan spoke.

"What the hell, Charlie? I didn't even know you could drive!"

"Apparently, he can't." Don stepped out of the wreckage, and the two other agents put down their guns.

"Sorry, boss," Colby said sheepishly.

"You and Meagan all right?"

"Yeah. You?"

Before Don had a chance to respond, Meagan asked, "Is Larry in there?"

Don nodded, and Meagan pushed past him, vaulting herself into the car.

"Oh, Larry," she said when she saw him. "Thank God you're alright." She pulled him into a tight hug.

"You know, statistically-"

She silenced him with a kiss.

Amita cleared her throat. "Um- I'm still in here."

"Oh, sorry," Megan said, moving to let her pass.

When Amita emerged, Charlie pulled her into a loving embrace.

Don and Colby just looked at each other until Don broke the uncomfortable silence.

"So where were you heading off to in such a hurry? Hot date?"

Colby's expression turned serious. "There's been a report of a deadly plane crash at the Ontario International Airport. LAPD's called us on the scene, said it might be terrorists."  
Don's 'boss' side resurfaced.

"All right. Let's get on the scene as soon as possible. I'll get Charlie to analyze the scene, see if he can figure anything out."

"All right, but who's gonna break up the love fest?" Colby gestured at the happy couples.

"I'm your boss," Don smirked. "You do it."

Grumbling, Colby walked over to what was left of the car and was able to drag his partner away by saying, "Terrorists, Meagan."

He also escorted a blushing Charlie away from Amita and toward Don.

The agents and consultants stood in a cluster on the pavement, staring at the wrecked cars.

Don sighed, taking his phone from a jacket pocket.

"This is Eppes. We've got a bit of a situation here…"

**Fin.**


End file.
